The growing need to collect and store a wide range of biological samples for research has led to the creation of biorepositories. To ensure the viability of biospecimens being stored in biorepositories over long periods, the samples are placed in sterile plastic or glass vials and then immersed into the vapor phase of Liquid Nitrogen (LN2). It is important that the content of the vials maintain sample integrity during storage at low temperatures as well as during the retrieval and thawing process. Vial leakage is the main source of sample contamination. If the biospecimen is contaminated, it is rendered useless for further scientific research. Cryogenic vial leakage is caused by the failure of the seal made by the cap and the vial.
Additionally, with the increase in the number of stored biological samples, it becomes increasingly important to effectively identify, store and track the vials.